


Confession

by MarjMayFlower



Series: Content As Long As I’m By Your Side [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: A little chaotic here, Age Difference, But everything works out promise, How Do I Tag, I made Jihoon a jerk whoops, Idiots in Love, Idols, Jeongwoo and Junghwan mentioned but don’t play a large role, Just me spreading my Harukyu agenda, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Crush, can’t believe that’s a tag, coming to terms with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjMayFlower/pseuds/MarjMayFlower
Summary: Junkyu comes to terms with how he feels for Haruto. Yedam and Doyoung are his main supporters who also have their own troubles with confessing to who they like. Haruto is a cute bean who loves his Hyung and wonders how he should express it.Confession: I hope you will smile.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hanada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Doyoung/Choi Hyunsuk, Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto, Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Junkyu
Series: Content As Long As I’m By Your Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I’m back. Honestly, Content was supposed to be a One-shot sort of fic and well it is, it can be read on its own. I just decided to continue because I want Junkyu to have a happy ending. I had way too much fun with this. No one told me writing was this hard. I think Harukyu is cute and is a sweet ship. Again, nothing inappropriate happens because they are still very young. Also, Junkyu’s birthday is coming soon so that’s cool. The side ships also just sort of happened. I might write separate fics for them and add it to this series. Anyways, continue.

It’s been two weeks since Junkyu stopped pushing Haruto away much to the disappointment of Jihoon.

“You barely lasted a month!”

“I can’t stay away from him all the time or the fans will notice.”

“Uh huh, the  fans .”

“Okay! Haruto noticed. I’m not going to hurt him by pushing him away just because I can’t control my feelings. Besides, I’m happy just seeing him happy. I’m his Hyung, he should feel safe to approach me with his worries.” Junkyu said happily while fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. He would be the best Hyung he could be and be there for Haruto, regardless of how Junkyu felt. Jihoon was watching him with crossed arms and a frown on his face. He sighed in defeat.

“I know, I trust you not to do anything”, Junkyu beamed at the support of his friend. “ It’s him I don’t trust ”, Jihoon muttered under his breath. 

“Huh?“ Junkyu didn’t get to hear what Jihoon said as the door slammed open making them both jump. There stood Haruto making them freeze up and wonder if he heard anything. 

“Hyunsuk Hyung says its time for the special episode.” Haruto pointedly ignored looking at Jihoon, staring openly at Junkyu.

“Okay! I’ll be done in a sec, you can go on ahead,” Junkyu hummed to himself as he picked up his discarded pajamas. Haruto hadn’t moved and seemed to be having a silent battle with Jihoon. “Haruto?” Junkyu asked, oblivious to the tension in the air.

“Let’s go Haruto and give Junkyu privacy. We don’t want to keep Hyunsuk waiting now do we?” Jihoon grabbed Haruto by the shoulder steering him out the bathroom. “You should learn to knock Ruto, seriously. You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

The special episode was in celebration of reaching 30 million views on their Debut MV and unofficially, finishing production for the following music video they’d be releasing in the near future. In the episode, they would be making a dinner and dessert of their choice. Similar to a previous episode. With a limited amount of money to make things interesting. They were separated evenly into three groups. Hyunsuk, Doyoung, Asahi, and Jeongwoo in Team A. Haruto, Mashiho, Yoshinori, and Junghwan in Team B. Finally, Yedam, Jihoon, Jaehyuk, and Junkyu in Team JY. The team name being the first letters of their name, very creative. Yedam hugged him when he knew they were in the same team. Junkyu was happy to have great friends on his team even though his eyes couldn’t help looking at Haruto. Yoshinori had an arm over the taller boy’s shoulder. Junkyu shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and turned back to his group. 

“So I told Asahi, what about me? I’m available. But he just patted my head and walked away. I swear Jaehyuk smirked at me. What do you think it means? Do they like me or am I imagining things? Junkyu?” Yedam turned to his friend who was giving all his attention to cutting a carrot. Muttering how he’d never complain to his mother again. “Dude! Did you even listen?”

“Something about Asahi’s hair and Jaehyuk’s pretty smile.” Junkyu said distractedly.

“I said that when we were buying the ingredients. Keep up. I said that I told Asahi I’m available to hang out with both him and Jaehyuk but he just walked away! Why can’t I join to see that new superhero horror movie?” Yedam pouted and warily glanced at the camera next to Jihoon. The guy was cooking as if he was on Master Chef, Jaehyuk being his trusty assistant. 

“Probably because it’s their date Yedam, not a hang out.”

“I know that,” Yedam blushed and continued, “I want to be on a date with them don’t you get it?” Junkyu stopped and turned to his friend with wide eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before!” Junkyu hugged his friend while squealing that sweet Yedam finally had his first crush or rather crushes. ‘I literally just did!’ Was Yedam’s indignant reply. “Well, have you tried asking them out on a date? Instead of hinting and trying not to be obvious.“ 

“I’ve tried but they think I’m joking. So I wanted to ask you for advice.”

“Uh, I don’t think I’m the best person to ask for love advice.” Junkyu placed the chopped carrots into a bowl and gave it to Jihoon. Jaehyuk was busy doing his own task to notice him walk by. He walked back to Yedam, “Have you told Doyoung or talked to Jihoon, he’s better at advice.” Yedam scrunched his nose and shook his head.

“Jihoon is like our dad, no he  is the dad of the group. It’d be awkward to tell him. Besides, he’d just say it’s a bad idea to date a member never mind two. Doyoung wouldn’t be much help anyways.” Junkyu blinked and gave a patient smile waiting for Yedam to say why. Yedam leaned in close to whisper, “He has a crush on Hyunsuk.” Junkyu gasped in shock.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“He was probably afraid you’d announce it to the world.”

“I would not.” Junkyu felt offended, he’d protect his friend’s secrets. Then again, he himself hadn’t told Yedam or Doyoung about his crush on Haruto. They were close with Haruto and they’d probably embarrass him. Besides, Jihoon only found out because he’s just that good and he also forbade Junkyu from telling everyone else. ‘It’ll bring chaos’, he had said.

“Remember when he had a crush on Jihoon and you said it on V Live?”

“No, I said he told me Jihoon was his ideal type. Besides, I thought he was joking.”

“Ideal type, crush, same thing.” Yedam waved his hand in dismissal. “Point is he doesn’t trust you not to tell. I’m only telling you because I trust you with my life.”

“Bad choice really.” Both of them giggled at that. Junkyu was surprised to know Doyoung liked Hyunsuk. The boy was very good at hiding how he felt. Or maybe Junkyu just wasn’t paying enough attention, too distracted by his own crush. Doyoung has a crush on their leader. Their leader who was five years older than Doyoung and considered himself as their mom. Junkyu hated to break it to him but he doubted Hyunsuk would reciprocate the feelings. “Poor guy,” he said and Yedam agreed.

“Junkyu!” His eyes widen and he stood up straight as Jihoon glared at him and Yedam. “I’m not paying you to flirt with Yedam! Chop those onions! Yedam, wash these dishes! Jaehyuk focus on your task, we’re going to make the best dinner ever made. I’m winning this,” he shouted.

“Yes Chef!” Junkyu quickly peeled an onion and struggled to keep his tears from falling when he began to cut it.

“Yes Hyung!” Yedam tripped over his own feet but managed not to fall and do as Jihoon asked. Junkyu briefly noticed how Jaehyuk struggled not to stare between Yedam and himself. Junkyu wondered if he and Asahi liked Yedam back but were playing hard to get. If Junkyu was paying more attention he’d notice how Haruto frowned at the prospect of him flirting with another boy. He wanted to walk over there and hug him. But how would he be able to compete against God Yedam?

“Haruto?” He turned to see Yoshinori looking at his hand. “You’ve destroyed the egg you’re holding.” Ah. Yoshinori looked uncomfortable as he looked at Haruto who was washing his hand. The boy was watching Junkyu sniffle as he cut onions, a small smile appearing as he watched the other. “Do you,” Yoshi swallowed as his heart was in his throat, “like Junkyu?” Haruto froze but didn’t respond. That was an answer enough to him as he’s known this boy for so long. “Oh. Have you told him?” Haruto shook his head. Even though Yoshi liked Haruto he understood the boy adored Junkyu from what he’d seen.

“He’s dating Jihoon.” A metal spoon fell to the floor. They both turned to see Mashiho who had a look of fury. They’ve never seen the cute boy look so intimidating.

“He’s dating who?” Mashiho asked with gritted teeth. Haruto hesitated unsure about why this would bother the other, did he like Junkyu? Haruto couldn’t take Jihoon, Yedam,  and Mashi as rivals.

“Junkyu..?” Mashiho turned to the directors making hand gestures as if to say ‘cut the cameras’.

“PARK JIHOON!” How Mashiho voice boomed across the kitchen with such power would be forever a mystery. “You cheating jerk! How could you two time me and your best friend?” In any other time the look of confusion and horror on Jihoon’s face would be hilarious but Haruto felt he had misunderstood some things. 

“You’re dating Mashiho?” Junkyu, the poor cute dummy, asked in the midst of a war. The way he asked it made it seem as if he were actually dating Jihoon. 

“No! I mean yes, I’m dating Mashiho but I’m not dating Junkyu. Gross.”

“Gross yourself, jerk. You’re the one who kept saying dating a member was a bad idea. You told me that, probably even Doyoung.” Jihoon’s face was flushed and he looked a little ashamed. The special episode was canceled a bit after that, the boys too hurt emotionally and others too confused about the whole thing. They sat in the living room of Hyunsuk’s dorm and talked it out. Mashiho made Jihoon apologize for being a hypocrite and making them feel their feelings were selfish. Jihoon cried for the first time in awhile and Junkyu couldn’t bear it. Accepting the apology and all those hurt joined to make a group hug. The whole thing was a mess but they decided they should talk to each other instead of deciding to hide themselves away. 

“Feelings and pain don’t simply go away,” Hyunsuk scolded, “we’re here to support each other not bring ourselves down. And Junkyu, it’s okay really.” The others had looked at Junkyu at that but Hyunsuk didn’t continue. They figured it was something private. He meant they should talk about their worries and pain but it was also okay to keep some things private. Balance. They ordered food to eat together. This time though, they sent the others back to their own dorms. Junkyu sighed as he went to his room and tried to sleep. He knew Doyoung was also awake from his breathing.

“So, you like Hyunsuk?” A sigh was heard.

“Yedam told you didn’t he.”

“Yup, I promise your secret is safe with me.”

“Don’t worry about it Hyung. I’m going to confess. If I’m... rejected, it’ll make it easier to move on. I just want him to know.” Junkyu wasn’t sure what to say. But if they were confessing about who they liked, Junkyu wanted to have relief to tell another person who wouldn’t judge him for who he liked.

“I like Haruto.” The silence that followed made Junkyu’s eyes and ears burn in shame. 

“Oh Hyung, it’s okay. I’m just surprised that’s all.” Doyoung climbed down from the top bunk and climbed in bed with him. Junkyu sniffled this time in embarrassment and not by onions. Doyoung hugged him and petted his hair. Comforting the big baby. “Jihoon was a jerk but he knows the person we like makes everything a little complicated. He was just trying to save us from heartbreak.” Junkyu understood that, it’s just Haruto made his heart hurt and at the same time made it feel so full. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think Haruto likes you too.” Junkyu shook his head before leaning into Doyoung for more pets. “I’m serious! He’s always asking me about you and he watches you with heart eyes all the time. Remember when we watched that horror movie on movie night? In the morning I saw him sneaking out our room. I bet he cuddled with you all night didn’t he?” Junkyu blushed as he remembered feeling safe and warm in someone’s arms. He had turned to find Haruto breathing into his face. The boy’s minty breath making Junkyu’s hitch. Too close. When he tried to pull gently free from the other, Haruto held him closer and snuggled into his chest. Junkyu suffered to keep his heart from exploding both by the closeness and the love he felt from seeing the boy relaxed and content. Junkyu didn’t believe he was liked back though. 

“I doubt he feels the same way.” Junkyu whispered. 

“I bet he does. You should tell him, even if you guys can’t date in public, he should know. It’ll be a relief to tell him and he’s a good guy, he won’t be mean about it.” Junkyu shrugged. “But if he does, he’ll have to deal with me,” Doyoung said darkly causing Junkyu to giggle. “There you go, cutie. You’re not alone Hyung. Yedam will back us up too. Now let’s sleep because I can barely keep my eyes open.” That night Junkyu slept happy knowing now his friends and group members would be there for him. 

It was hard to find time to talk to Haruto privately. As punishment for causing havoc when filming they were to stay in their dorms to study and work on music, practice. They set a schedule that they would have to follow for a week. It wasn’t all that bad, Junkyu finally was able to finish the song he was working on with Asahi. It was titled Content and expressed how he felt happy to be beside the one he loved without pursuing to get his feelings reciprocated. Then it expressed how despite being happy he still wanted more, for the person of his affections to know they were his world. Doyoung and Yedam had cried when they listened to it causing Junkyu to cry. When Jeongwoo came in to ask a question, he slowly backed away from their display. They played the song for him and he was also trying to hold back tears. He hugged Junkyu asking if he was okay. ‘I will be,’ he said tearfully hugging him back. This is how he’d profess his feelings to Haruto. 

“Fighting!” Yedam cried out waving his fist in the air. The other three boys yelled it back. They would all be confessing. Jeongwoo was just there for emotional support. 

Of course, as life goes. Not everything goes as planned. Yedam was the first to confess. He poured his whole heart to Asahi and Jaehyuk. He told them how he knew a poly relationship was hard but that he wanted try with them. Yedam, full of hopeful expectations, was rejected. Asahi said that he should really stop joking around or he’d think Yedam was serious. He had no clue what more he could do or say to be taken seriously. Yedam tearfully asked if they liked him at least. ‘Of course,’ they both responded. That wasn’t what Yedam wanted to hear as he knew that they meant they didn’t have romantic feelings for him. Tears fell from his eyes and he couldn’t help the sobs that escaped him. Asahi was shocked and stood frozen unable to comfort him. Jaehyuk worriedly held Yedam and asked what was wrong. Yedam only cried harder and held onto Jaehyuk. 

“I- I lo-ove you both! I’m not pl-playing!”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry. You just say that all the time that we thought you were always joking. We love you too, really. Right Asahi?” His boyfriend went back into action and nodded. He hugged Yedam and Jaehyuk both. “As for dating, we can. We want you to be with us. Okay sweetheart?” Yedam rubbed his face onto Jaehyuk’s hoodie. Both drying his tears and taking in the boy’s cologne. 

“Really?” Asahi nodded and gently kissed Yedam’s cheek. 

Junkyu had hugged Yedam when the boy recounted the events to him. He was proud that his friend got himself two boyfriends. Even if he cried in front of them. Doyoung was the next to confess. He had walked into Hyunsuk’s room to ask him out so he could tell him how he felt. Junkyu was busy finishing a few more touches on the song he wrote. He was going to send the song to Haruto and hoped he’d understand. The door of the room opened and gently closed. He took off his headphones and turned to the intruder. It was Doyoung and he quietly put down his phone on his bed. He sat down on Junkyu’s. Junkyu put down his headphones on the desk and put his complete attention on him. Doyoung turned to him and finally,

“He said I was too young for him. ThatI should find someone who was closer to my age. He said he was interested in someone else. Then he patted my shoulder saying that we could still go out for food. Just not as a date. I’m still his favorite dongsaeng so that’s cool.” Doyoung attempted a smile but it quickly fell. He laid down on Junkyu’s bed. “Hyung, I’m so embarrassed.” That’s when the tears started to fall. Junkyu hurriedly took Doyoung’s hand.

“I know it hurts but I’m proud you told him. I know it took courage.” He brushed Doyoung’s hair away from his eyes. “I can’t say it will be easy, but things will get better. I’m here for you, always. Do you want me to beat him up, that shorty has nothing on me.” Doyoung let out small laughs through tears.

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled and softly asked, “Why couldn’t I have a crush on you?”

“We don’t choose who we fall for. Besides, are you sure you could deal with me?” Junkyu tickled his friend and Doyoung laughed while trying to stop him.

“I surrender! Please! Never mind, I couldn’t like you, you suck!” 

Junkyu had wanted to confess next but he was nervous. Yedam had good results while Doyoung was recovering from rejection. How good of a chance did Junkyu have? Especially with a boy like Haruto. Haruto was talented, handsome, kind, admirable, funny, and made Junkyu so happy. Haruto may seem cold on the outside but he took care of others. He took care of even Junkyu, who was his Hyung. Junkyu was scared that he’d make things awkward between them if he told the other how he felt and was rejected. He knew the risks but he still wanted to try. Fortunately, the punishment was over and they were free to have fun. They were told to control themselves more when filmed and outside of the dorms. To be safe but other than that no comment about Jihoon and Mashiho dating. Which made Junkyu proud how progressive that was. While Junkyu debated whether to send the song to Haruto, Doyoung came bursting into their shared room. 

“Hyung!” His members really needed to learn how to knock. “It’s your birthday tomorrow! Are you excited? Hyunsuk said we’re still having movie night but you can pick since it’s your day. I got you a gift but it’s a surprise.” The boy was like an over excited puppy, or bunny, who was waiting expectantly.

“That’s awesome. I’m guessing we’re having a V Live then?” Doyoung nodded and slowly calmed down.

“Are you looking forward to it?”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to send my song to Haruto.”

“Here I’ll help!” Before Junkyu could protest, Doyoung sent the song. Junkyu’s stomach dropped. It was done, he basically just told Haruto how he felt. At one in the afternoon.

“Kim Doyoung! I wasn’t ready yet,” Junkyu tried to stop his face from burning. Doyoung apologized profusely but the deed was done.

“I can steal his phone and delete it? Oh. Never mind he uh, he just read it.” Junkyu put his head in his hands. Doyoung patted his back in an attempt to comfort him. “He texted back! Says that the song sounded nice and um that whoever you like is a lucky person.” Junkyu wanted to hide under his covers and never come out. Doyoung struggled to hold him back. “Hyung, isn’t this a good thing? You can still confess even if he misunderstood the first time. Ah don’t hide!”

After that, Junkyu wanted to avoid Haruto because he was embarrassed. Unfortunately or fortunately, his birthday prevented him from doing so. He blushed the next day when Haruto hesitantly sat beside him. They were in an empty practice room where they were setting things up for him to talk with the fans and his members. Jihoon and Mashiho were doing well despite everything. They were mature adults after all. Yedam was happily sitting with Asahi and Jaehyuk. Both of them doting on their new boyfriend. Doyoung was hanging out with Jeongwoo and Junghwan. Hyunsuk kept glancing at Doyoung but the boy didn’t pay any attention to him. Yoshinori sat beside Hyunsuk rather sadly. Junkyu wondered if he should ask him what was wrong. He moved to get up but Haruto grabbed his hand. 

“Hyung, I wanted to ask if we could talk after this?” Oh no, Junkyu thought. Was he going to get his heart broken on his birthday? He though Haruto didn’t get that the song was for him, now he was worried. He forced a smile.

“Sure.” He tried to keep the smile as he turned away from the boy. He stopped moving when he felt a hand gently pet his head. He looked back at Haruto who’s ears were red. The boy was patting him albeit a little awkwardly. Junkyu couldn’t help but giggle at his struggle which made Haruto flush even more red. With a gaze locked to his, Haruto gently brushed Junkyu’s hair. His hand traveling down until he touched Junkyu’s cheek. He brushed his thumb against Junkyu’s cheekbone. Junkyu felt his heart would burst if he let Haruto continue. He delicately took Haruto’s hand from his face and held it because Haruto was precious. “Ruto? Why-“ 

“Junkyu, come. We’ll be starting the V Live.” He hated leaving before finding out what Haruto was trying to do. The V Live went without a hitch. Everyone acting relatively normal for Treasure, the members dating kept a proper distance from each other. The fans kept commenting how the hair clip made him even more pretty to his confusion. He reached to his hair to indeed find a hair clip. He smiled happily knowing that’s what Haruto was doing, discreetly giving him a gift.He turned to his right and smiled brightly to Haruto. The boy gave him a small smile in return. Doyoung gifted him a very colorful yet stylish outfit. The others gave him a variety of gifts, some being useful, some random, some cool things he’d wanted. It was safe to say he couldn’t be happier. Being with his members and the boy he loved, his heart was full. He signed off from V Live saying good bye to the fans, thanking them for their kind words and encouragement. The members all filed out the room. They wanted to get ready for movie night. Feeling generous, he let Jihoon choose. His best friend wanted it more than he didso it was fine. He carefully gathered his gifts into his bag. He gently pulled the hair pin from his head. It was a soft blue with white crystals and tiny painted white flowers. He went to one of the room’s many mirrors and placed it back in his hair. He felt really pretty.

“Hyung um can we talk?” He turned around to find Haruto shyly looking at him. The boy scrambled to press a few things on his phone and a speaker in the room began to play a familiar song.  _Confession_ by Nam Tae Hyun. 

_ ‘Honestly  _

_ I’m not a good guy _

_ There might be times  _

_ I make you cry _

_ But I promise there will be more days _

_ When I’ll make you smile’ _

Junkyu heart sped faster as Haruto walked and stopped in front of him.

“I wanted to surprise you today, but I hadn’t written a song. This song is how I feel except you know you’re not a girl. Sorry, I’m really bad at this. I just want to confess that I really like you Junkyu Hyung and I’m happy you like me too. So um can I be your boyfriend?” Tears welled up in Junkyu’s eyes. Haruto began to panic at the sight. “Hyung? Oh no. Is it the song? Uh-“ Junkyu shook his head.

“Are you sure? I’m really older than you.” Haruto waved his hand in dismissal.

“I like you even if you are an old man.”

“Yah!” He hugged Haruto despite being dissed. “I’m just so happy! Yes, I want to be your boyfriend,” Junkyu wrapped his arms around Haruto’s neck. The other boy gently put his hands on Junkyu’s waist. “Can I have my birthday kiss?” Haruto smirked. 

“What birthday kiss?” Junkyu pouted but was okay with receiving none. Haruto laughed and kissed Junkyu’s nose. “I’m kidding Hyung, you’re so cute.” He softly and quickly pecked Junkyu’s mouth. He looked into the boy’s eyes and the adoration he saw in them made him want to cry again. Haruto gently swayed them to the song. Haruto himself felt a little teary eyed but he softened when Junkyu took his face in his hands and kissed him again. When they pulled away, the shared smiles were so sweet and bright that anyone watching would cry as well. It’s okay to love, the love they shared was innocent and gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> -At The Dorms-
> 
> JW: Where’s Junkyu Hyung and Haruto?
> 
> DY: Probably making out.
> 
> HS: !!
> 
> JW: WhAt


End file.
